1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to image processing, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for image processing that may generate a new viewpoint image based on input images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new viewpoint image of multiview input images may be generated through interpolation or extrapolation performed on the input images.
Cameras capturing the input images may be positioned in different environments. Thus, to generate the new viewpoint image through interpolation or extrapolation using the input images, calibration and warping may be performed on each input image based on the environments in which the cameras capture the input images. The new viewpoint image may be generated from the calibrated and warped images based on the environments in which the cameras capture the input images.
The calibrated and the warped images may include a black region. To remove the black region, the new viewpoint image generated from the calibrated and the warped images may be cropped. However, the cropping may cause information loss when generating the new viewpoint image.